Melancholy
by XxKrAnGeL vs PuCkAbRiNaXx
Summary: First fanfic, you flame me, I flame you. :) Don't hate, please. Sabrina's at her wedding with Bradley, and Puck shows up to win her back. Basically, it's my version of the wedding in book 9. ONE SHOT!


Chapter: 1

SHORT SISTERS GRIMM STORIES

**Hey hey hey! It's cray cray Ray Ray! I decided to start doing a lil drabble thingy. Atleast, I think it's a drabble thingy...Eh, whatevs :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. If I did, Mirror would have been gay and would have hit on Puck ;3 oh, um, and of course, Puck would have murdered Bradley and WE WOULD HAVE SEEN PUCKABRINA'S MARRIAGE!**

**enjoy :)**

Melancholy** (A/N: when you're reading this, please listen to When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars. Thanks :D)**

Sabrina walked down the aisle, her white dress torn at the bottom, into shreds, because of how aggrivated she got when it wouldn't stop itching her. Bradley had a smile on his face. One that Sabrina was quick to give back to him. She stopped next to him as her father took a seat next to her mother. Bradley rubbed her hands in a nervous gesture, giving her a reassuring smile.

But the thing was, Sabrina wasn't nervous at all. In fact, she was giddy. Anxious, even, to get married to this wonderful, wonderful-a crash sounded, and glass spewed across the church floor. Gasps were heard around the room and Sabrina had to squint against the sun to see what they were all staring at. Then, it was Sabrina's turn. But not to gasp, but to snarl and glare. Puck, the Trickster King, flew down to her and winked.

"Hey stinky." Sabrina fumed. How dare he come into _her_ wedding, crash the _windows_, uninvited, might she add, and then call her _stinky_! The nerve! That was when she growled at him.

"What are you doing here? I didn't invite _you_." Puck sighed and looked at her, his eyes melancholy.

"Sabrina, I know you're mad at me, and I know this is the last place you'd ever want to see me in, but...are you really going to marry another _man_? Sabrina, _we're_ supposed to get married. Not you and some toad that can't even turn into a knight in shining armor. He can't protect you-"

"I don't need protection!" Sabrina cut him off, tears blinding her as she spoke through gritted teeth, "I need someone who will actually love me. Someone who will find things to do with me that not only he likes. And Puck, I'm sorry, but that isn't you," tears starting to fall from her eyes, in shapes of rain droplets. Puck looked down, then back up at her. Was he...crying?

"I knew it," he muttered, "I knew I should have gotten you those damn flowers! Sabrina, I'm sorry I never held your hand, I'm sorry I didn't say or get you anything for our anniversaries and I'm sorry for not being a good boyfriend, but you don't get it! I did that because I thought you hated anniversaries, that they made you feel awkward and that they were too touchy feely. I thought you would be pissed if I got you something, mainly because you hadn't gotten _me_ anything. I was doing that for you, ok? I loved you and I still do!" Tears were streaming down his face, as he stared into Sabrina's eyes. Sabrina started crying more, but managed to choke out the last words he would hear her say.

"Puck, it wouldn't have worked anyway. Titania was always calling you to fearie and whenever you were home, you were eating or sleeping. Bradley actually has time for me because we have the same job and we leave at the same time," a huge sob emerged from her, "Puck, this is it. I'm done with heartbreak." Puck stared at her through tears. He then grabbed her up in a hug and burried his face in her hair, whispering an apology.

"I'm so...so sorry Sabrina," he squeezed his eyes shut, some more tears ecaping his eyes. He pulled back and kissed her forehead, then he looked at Bradley. He walked to the man and put a hand on his shoudler.

"Bradley, do you think you could do something for me?" He said, not looking into his eyes. Bradley nodded.

"of course."

"Could you...could you make sure that you never have anything pink in the house? Sabrina hates pink...and make sure to always be there for her, but don't not let her have space. She's mentally claustrophobic," Sabrina watched off to the side, holding back sobs. He really had listened to her all those years when she complained about him sitting too close to her on the couch, and how she didn't like him always being so close to her bussiness. He listened when they were walking past _Victoria Secrets_ and she snorted at how much pink they had in there. Then, his lasts words caught her attention.

"If you do follow her out of the house, make sure she never sees you. And...make sure to never be like me," The last words came out in a harsh whisper. Then, he had flown out of the window and was gone. But something was left in his place. Sabrina rushed over to it and landed on her knees, her wedding dress flowing around her and loosely swirling around her. She picked up the item and nearly dropped it. It landed next to another object. Both rings. One had the name Sabrina Goodfellow engraved in the ring in beautiful writing. The bigger ring had the name Puck Goodfellow written in the same beautiful engravement as the other one.

Puck had come here, expecting his own wedding to take place, but let her have a different one, instead.

Because he loves her.

And he still wants to be her man.


End file.
